Locked Away
by PotterMania22
Summary: Azkaban. A place where horror is a constant. Well, a powerful new horror is steadily growing, almost ready to unleash itself. Harry Potter, wrongly jailed for a crime he didn't commit and ready to take his revenge upon the world that betrayed him
1. A Prisoner's Musings

Hi everyone, sorry for the YEAR of nonexistence in the ff.net world. I've just lost interest in my Tri-heir story, but I think I might take up writing again. This is a new pet project I'm just starting on, it's a Harry In Azkaban For Something he didn't do story and one where he goes dark, not a he goes back and forgives everyone after apologies type of thing.  
  
Please don't count on me for frequent, systematical updates, they're not me, but it anyone would like to take over my old story, they can. I formally give permission to use all my ideas and plot and characters to whoever wants them, I'd be honored in fact, if anyone does.  
  
So here it is, my new story, dark and kinda confusing, but happy reading.  
  
Pottermania22  
  
Locked Away- Chapter 1- Musings from the Prisoner  
  
It was dark, very dark...  
  
That's the thought that had been running through my mind for the last...oh I don't even know how long. I might have gone blind, I do not know. I might be dead... no, I've worked too hard to prevent that, and I refuse to die.  
  
Is it sunny today? I hope it rains, storms for all the suffering I've gone through. They deserve it; they all deserve it, and much, much more.  
  
I'm innocent; I'm not a murderer. That's all that's been keeping me going for all these years, that and my magic, which strangely seems to thrive here, in the dark. Ironic isn't it? The supposed savior of the light, vanquisher of the dark, thriving magically on the dark, damp, gloomy atmosphere.  
  
I would laugh, chuckle at the irony, but this place seems to have sucked all the life out of me, and all I managed was a bitter snort.  
  
I don't feel much now, and fear is just a distant memory. I've been through too much, I am too strong, too powerful, to feel fear. The dementors I've kept alive, the other prisoners need to feel pain, but not me, I'm immune.  
  
I cannot love, I'm incapable of that, but I feel...like...trust...I don't know what else, but anything positive in my body for my parents. They're the only people who ever truly cared for me.  
  
Everyone else lied, betrayed. They turned their backs on me in a second, never pausing to ask questions, never stopping to give me a fighting chance. All of them, my supposed "loved ones", all a lie. Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, main witnesses. Even Sirius was disgusted with me... No matter, they will all pay, the whole magical world will pay, they'll be sorry.  
  
My magic is getting stronger, day-by-day, I can feel it growing. It's feeding off my anger, my hate. Wandless magic is a piece of cake, Animagus, been there, telekinesis, done that. I've been ready to escape for ages, but I will bide my time, until I am at me strongest.  
  
Voldemort is not dead, but when I get out, I will destroy him, not for the traitors, but for my parents, for revenge. I don't care for the magical world, or the muggle, but it's my revenge, and he will not take it away from me.  
  
It's almost time, I can feel it, my final talent is being awoken...yes, I feel nature and it feels me... I am almost ready, ready to get my revenge, but until then...  
  
It's still dark, very dark.  
  
My name is Harry Potter, and this my story... 


	2. The innocent is condemmed

Okay, I'm going to be switching between narration and Harry's point of View, so bear with me, it might get a bit confusing.  
  
Pottermania22  
  
Locked Away Chapter 2 What Have We Done?  
  
Harry's POV  
  
I'm ready... Not like when I came to this place, I'm not the same stupid little kid anymore. I'm strong, I'm indestructible, and I'm coming for you all...  
  
Hogwarts, 5 years ago  
  
"We hereby arrest you, Harry James Potter, on the charge of mass murder and leaking precious information to Voldemort. You have the right to remain silent and everything you say can and will be used against you."  
  
Huh? Was the thought running through my mind as I am dragged up roughly by grim faced aurors. I'm dizzy, where am I? I looked around, thank god my glasses where still in one shape, relatively.  
  
Blood, the first word that comes to my mind, lots and lots of blood. Bodies lying everywhere. I'm in a street, filled with dead bodies, but how did I get here? Who killed all these innocent people?  
  
I look down at my stumbling self, I was too covered in blood, but not my own, there is not pain from injuries that might bleed.  
  
Why am I here? I should ask.  
  
"Hey, where are we? Who killed all these people?"  
  
My answer is a snarl, spat into my face roughly "You mean you don't know! HA! You son of a bitch liar. Don't play games with us, unless you're willing to sink so low as to play games with the innocent dead!"  
  
Now I was really confused. He thinks I killed all these people? That's impossible, last night I was...I was...I don't remember. But I couldn't have killed all these people; the last thing I remember was being hit on the head with something.  
  
I can still feel the bump.  
  
Look, Dumbledore, He'll believe me! He has to; he'll tell everyone that I'm innocent. Third Person POV  
  
"How could you? So many innocent people, all dead because of you!" screamed Hermione in a bewildered Harry's face.  
  
All he could see was her furious and accusing glare, her harsh words cutting into him far deeper than any physical wound could.  
  
"Yeah! We trusted you Harry, we were your friends, and then you turn your back on us!" Ron's yells weren't better, if not worse, breaking Harry's spirit faster than years of rejections from others could.  
  
They stepped aside to let Minister Fudge through, their faces frozen into rage, a mask of coldness.  
  
"Take him away, Aurors, lock him up in the deepest cells we have." Fudge tried to mask his look of absolute glee, but was failing miserably, though no one cared, rather all were glaring at him viciously.  
  
"What!" Harry yelled, "Don't I get a trial? Professor Dumbledore, don't I deserve a trial? I'm innocent! Please, anybody! Give me veritastium, a truth spell, just don't send me there, anywhere but with the dementors!"  
  
"How DARE you ask for a trial after all that you've done, you murderer," Ron was unable to hold onto silence any longer, "Hundreds of innocents saw what you did, don't say your lies to me!"  
  
Harry's hope was quickly diminishing as he saw the rows and rows of bystanders and aurors gaze upon him with unmistakably hate. However, he grasped at one last straw, "Please, remember Snuffles, don't let that happen again!"  
  
Wham! Hermione's hand came at him like a bullet, slapping him so hard his head whipped to the side with a loud crack. She screamed at him, her face flushed, "Don't you dare sully Snuffle's name you despicable liar, don't use him to cover up your acts! You're a disgrace to his memory! What you did and what he did are not even in the same league!"  
  
Harry's vision was blurred beyond belief with tears and the lack of his glasses, and he only vaguely recognized a human shaped blot coming towards him. It didn't matter to him anymore though; the hope he had felt was gone, leaving in its place despair.  
  
He knew it was only going to be a matter of time before he was shipped off to Azkaban, perhaps indefinitely. As the blot came closer, it said in Fudge's voice, "Harry James Potter, for the murder of 234 innocents by torture and the unforgivables, I hereby sentence you to a lifetime of imprisonment in Azkaban, all against the motion say nay..." There was a resounding silence, and through the despair, Harry felt the first vestiges of rage, bitter rage come through, along with the complete irony of the situation. The boy-who-lived, apparent savior of the Wizard world, about to be locked away forever in Azkaban without a shred of true evidence against him.  
  
As a loud "AY!" sounded out for his imprisonment, and aurors came with the prepared portkey to take him away, history repeated itself, as one Harry Potter laughed the insane, bitter laugh of the innocent, much like his godfather all those years ago.  
  
The sound chilled all to the bone as he was taken away by the magical pull of the portkey. Little did all those watching know that their actions that day would be the biggest mistake ever known to Wizard kind...  
  
A/N Okay, here's how Harry got sent to Azkaban, don't know what's gonna happen in the next chapter yet, but we'll see, won't we? Until next time, Pottermania22 


End file.
